Final Fantasy: Sunshine Chronicles
by Korean Boron-Paper Stars
Summary: What happens when the Cilnea caravanners end up in the world of Super Mario Sunshine and THEY have to find the Shine Sprites? SPOILERS for both games and the Cilnea Crystal Chronicles series. In progress
1. Whoopee! No More Miasma!

Final Fantasy: Sunshine Chronicles

A/N: Okay, okay, how many of you are freaking pissed at me for starting so many stories and not finishing some? As for Oracle Chronicles, I want to get some votes before I start on the next chapter. I don't know where they should go! I have one vote for Goblin's Wall from a friend on , but anyone else wanna vote? As for the story about Princess Fiona, I said about a million (not really) times that I SUCK at romance. So that one is going to take a while because I need to come up with some GOOD romantic plots, not dinky ones. Besides, I've played and beaten Super Mario Sunshine so much, I already know how THIS is going!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF:CC or Super Mario Sunshine. I do own my original characters, though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Whoopee! No More Miasma!

The troubles in Isle Delfino all started happening when a strange, old-style caravan came flying from the sky and crashed directly into the giant Pianta, knocking it down. Out of the caravan came four of the strangest people that the Piantas had _ever_ seen.

The first person had sky blue hair that was spiked at the back with a white bandanna wrapped around his head. He had green eyes and was wearing a type of blue and red sleeveless tunic, brown gloves, and purple footwear that was a cross between boots and sandals. Around his belt, he had a Chinese-style sword hanging on it. A flame-red halberd was strapped to his back.

The second stranger was the only girl out of the four. She also had sky blue hair, but it was pinned upwards with a large clip. She wore a purple and aqua green sleeveless and strapless tank top that showed her stomach and a purple skirt with black shorts underneath. She had on the same style of footwear as the first male, but they were black. She wore a brown belt around her skirt that had two ninja-style daggers hanging on it.

The third visitor had light brown hair that was smoothened down completely and matching brown eyes. He had on a long-sleeved blue and white tunic and baggy blue matching pants that looked as if they were made for field work. He had on black moccasin-like shoes and a brown pouch around his waist. On his left arm hung a gray and yellow shield and he carried a samurai's sword in his right hand.

The last of the four had brown hair of the normal shade that was spiked at the back, much like the first person's, and brown eyes identical to the third person's. He also wore heavy field clothes, but they were white and instead of a tunic, he wore a shirt that stopped about an inch past his pants. He had on brown moccasins and a blue shield on his left arm. He held a short sword in his left hand.

"Help us all! Freaks have come to our peaceful island! O Shine Spirits, please help us!" The terrified Pianta villagers ran away from the site of impact, screaming in fear and running to their houses.

"Hey! I'm not a freak! I'm a Selkie!" The first person paused for a second, then continued, "Well, at least I think so!"

"Shut up, Mikira!" the fourth person shouted, jumping up to hit Mikira on the head with his shield. "We have to figure out how to get out of this retarded, happy place and what in the living heck those . . . those _things_ were!"

"Do you think they're edible? I'm hungry." The third person gave the white-clothed figure a glare when he groaned and shook his head. "Hey! Shut up, Levi! I hadn't eaten breakfast today!"

"Ha, ha! You tell him, Keshi!"

While the three boys argued amongst themselves, the girl was glancing around Delfino Plaza. After a while, she said, "Hey! Guys! Don't you three find it a little weird that we can actually breathe without the crystal?"

That statement shut them all up. After a moment's silence, Mikira made a fake choking noise and fell over on the ground. Even so, he twitched around a bit, faking a sort of dying motion.

"Okay, Mikira, knock it off, already," Keshi said, no longer finding the situation funny. "May, maybe the chalice is in the caravan."

May and Keshi went to look inside the caravan. When the two of them left, Levi kicked Mikira in the stomach.

"Ouch! The pain! The agony! Owww . . ." After a few seconds of overreacting, Mikira bolted up from the ground. "Hey! Why did you do that!"

"To get you to stop acting like an idiot," Levi retorted, rolling his eyes. "It wasn't like you were _dying_ you, know. No miasma here."

"Yeah, and the chalice is not here either," May agreed, shouting at Mikira and Levi. "Actually, there's nothing here, except for a few burnt remains of what would be our caravan!"

"Whoopee! No more miasma!" Keshi cheered, doing a back flip, then immediately wondering how a Clavat could _do_ a back flip.

Levi chuckled and leaned against a wall. "You know, Keshi, you sounded just like Mikira just then."

"Shut up, Levi!"

---------------------------------------

A few hours after Cilnea's caravanners crash-landed in the Pianta Statue. The Piantas were just about ready to stop freaking out. After the Cilnea caravanners told them what had happened, there was no cause for alarm. But now, the Piantas were in hysterics at the four adventurers' clothing.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Mikira asked, glancing down at what he was wearing with complete confusion. "I don't see anything wrong with them! Do you? Do you? Do you?"

"Of course _you_ wouldn't, you're a Selkie!" Keshi, who was up a banana tree, retorted. He was apparently sick of getting laughed at. "If you wanna know my opinion, I think that you Selkies wear the _stupidest_ clothes _ever!"_

"Well, no one _asked_ for your opinion!" May huffed, irritated. _She_ had not only been laughed at her choice of clothes, but many perverted male Piantas were also drooling over her.

"So what if they think we look funny?" Levi, the only caravanner not bothered about getting made fun of, asked. "Our clothes may look stupid, but Piantas look stupid in general, right?"

The other three had to agree to _that_ statement. Piantas came in a multitude of colors: pink, blue, red, yellow, green, purple, orange . . . They were just like a walking rainbow. Of course, they were also somewhat fat and they had huge noses and to the caravanners, it seemed as if they also had no mouths.

"Sure . . . True," May grumbled, standing up. "But I'm sick of everyone staring at me. You think they have any extra, _normal_ clothes around here?"

Within the next hour, everyone had managed to find a decent pair of clothing that averted stares from them. Mikira was wearing a dark blue and white, baggy, short-sleeved T-shirt along with black cargo pants. May had on plum-colored tank top that had the bottom ruffled out, which made it look like a very short dress, and purple, baggy jeans. Keshi was wearing a light-blue short-sleeved shirt with a white vest over it and jeans of the same color. Levi was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with brown sleeves and white baggy pants.

"Jeez, Levi, why are you wearing a _long-sleeved_ shirt anyway?" May asked, pulling the tank top back a little. It was gathered too tightly at her mid-chest area.

"Yeah, cuz! You're going to be burning within minutes!" Keshi agreed.

"Burning?" Mikira asked, suddenly attentive and interested. "Hey, Keshi, did you just say _burning!?"_

"Huh!?" Keshi realized his big mistake. "No! No! No! I didn't—"

"Hey look! A tree!" Mikira grinned mischievously. He got his Fire Ring, which he had for some reason, and sent a burst of fire at it, charring it and reducing it to ashes within seconds. "Hehehe . . . Burn!"

With that, Mikira went on a rampage, burning practically everything in sight, including a few hapless Piantas. May, Keshi, and Levi just stood still, their eyes wide. They were _super_ embarrassed.

"Help! Help! I'm on fire! I'm _burning!"_ a random Pianta shouted, running past the three remaining caravanners. "It burns! It burns!"

Silently, Levi got out his Blizzard Ring and cast a small blizzard spell at the Pianta. Even though the spell was small, the Pianta still froze over. Keshi got a mischievous smirk on his face and he cast a thunder spell on the frozen Pianta with his Thunder Ring. May just cured the poor Pianta with her Cure Ring.

"Uh . . . Thanks." The Pianta tossed a Blue Coin at May and meandered off, only to catch on fire again. "Help! It burns! It _burns!"_ He jumped in a nearby fountain and the fire was put out immediately. "Aaahhhh . . ."

". . . So, what now?" Keshi asked, finally deciding to break the silence. He ignored the bright flash of electrocuting light coming from the fountain that the Pianta had jumped into. He _knew_ that it was from his lightning spell.

"Well, we can't do anything until Mikira the Pyromaniac stops setting everything on fire," Levi retorted crabbily.

The female Selkie nodded and was about to voice her opinion when something on a nearby roof caught her eye. "Hey look! Something's there!"

Keshi and Levi both glanced over in that direction to see a wiggling white object there. They jumped onto the roof, with the help of some bouncy sheets over a fruit stand, and saw a wiggling green egg. Strangely enough, the egg had a white dream cloud sprouting out of it that had a picture of bananas.

"Well, why not?" May asked. "Anyone seen some bananas around here?"

Mikira, right at that minute, came running back to that part of the plaza and he sent out a spurt of fire and it hit a nearby tree branch. It sent a bushel of bananas falling to earth. May shrugged and climbed down the roof, grabbing the bananas, and she threw them at Levi. He put the bananas down next to the egg. The bananas in the dream cloud immediately changed into an exclamation mark and a strange figure popped out of the egg.

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on top of an active volcano, near the town, a growling figure watched the burning marketplace and the antics of the caravanners. He snarled out, "Who are those fools and what are they doing here!"

"Perhaps . . . I can be of some assistance." A mysterious, deep and evil voice boomed around the cave.

"Who are you!" the first figure snapped, turning to face the location of the voice.

"Let's just say . . . I have a bone to pick with these four . . . caravanners," the voice continued. "They are mine!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For those who have played Super Mario Sunshine, GOOD FOR YOU! You'll know how this story goes then! For those who haven't, try to catch on the storyline! I'm not going to spoil anything for once! Oh, by the way, in this story, Mikira is 20, May is 19, Keshi is 19, and Levi is 18. Their basic appearances for their older selves were NOT based on the playable appearances, but the NPC's. You can guess which ones, right?


	2. Your Name Is

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long! Really! But I'll still work on this story! I'm not giving up on any of them! Never! No matter how long I take! After all, time makes a story good!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫ

Chapter 2: Your Name Is …

Keshi and May jumped back, shouting in surprise. Levi drew his sword and shield from the strap of leather he wore around his back. May and Keshi stared at Levi dumbly for a second, then drew their own weapons, prepared to fight whatever evil creature was to pop out of the egg with the strange dream cloud with the banana in it.

However, it turned out that caution was not needed.

Out of the egg popped out a small, pink, cute dinosaur. It had a red saddle on its back and it wore red shoes as well. Overall, it was a strange creature to the caravanners. But May, Keshi, and Levi knew that it wasn't a hostile creature. After all, what creature that would be _pink_, of all colors, could be evil?

"Aw! It's so cute!" May squealed, tossing her daggers aside and grabbing the poor dinosaur in a hug.

"Did it _have_ to be pink?" Keshi grumbled, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "I hate pink! Such a … girlish color. No offense, May."

"None taken," May said plainly as she continued to hug the strange creature ferociously. "What's your name, little guy?"

"Uh, May, monsters couldn't speak our language in our world," Levi said. "Aside from moogles. I highly doubt this … thing can speak what we speak."

"Well, we can't just call it 'thing,' can we?" May asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Give it a name, stupid," Levi groaned.

"Don't call me stupid!" May rolled her eyes. "As for the name … um … let me think … um … well … what would be a good name for this thing?"

"Yoshi!"

Levi and May glanced at Keshi with blank and confused expressions on their faces. "Yoshi?"

Keshi stared back at them and blinked. "Hey, hey, what? Don't look at me! I didn't say it!"

"Then who …" May trailed off to look down at the strange creature she was practically strangling to death.

"Yoshi!" the small creature repeated.

"Ah! So it _can_ speak English!" May declared triumphantly.

"We'll see." Levi crossed his arms and glared at the creature. "What is your name?"

"Yoshi!"

"Where are you from?"

"Yoshi!"

"What is this place called?"

"Yoshi!"

"How do we get back to our home?"

"Yoshi!"

"Are fish around here edible?" Keshi asked randomly, grinning like a complete idiot. His two teammates stared at him. "What?"

"Yoshi!"

"… Okay, maybe not _our_ language … It says 'Yoshi!' over and over again …" May said, confused.

"I've heard that some creatures can only say their names over and over again," Levi said, rolling his eyes. "Therefore, its name is Yoshi."

"Aw … But I don't like that name," May groaned. "Sounds stupid."

"Speaking of stupid …" Keshi said, grinning.

"What about it?" May asked. Suddenly, a burning tree landed behind her and the inhabitants of the strange place the caravanners had landed at screamed in horror. "Oh, right, Mikira."

"We should cool him off," Levi suggested.

"How?" Keshi asked, grinning as he witnessed Mikira's destruction.

The little creature that says, "Yoshi!" stared at the pyromaniac selkie. Then, it opened its mouth and let out a stream of pink fruit juice at the rampaging selkie. The assault with regurgitated fruit juice stopped Mikira in his tracks.

"Eeewww!" the selkie screamed. "Ew! Gross! Fruit juice vomit! Icky!" He jumped into the ocean that was surrounding the place he and the other caravanners were at. "I'll never feel clean again!"

"I have to admit, that was … disturbing," Levi said, his face twisting into a grimace. Yoshi turned to look at him. Levi stepped back with his hands up defensively and said, "Don't look at me like that." He grabbed his shield and held it in front of him. "Don't spit on me."

May laughed hysterically. "Oh, is the great Levi scared of a spitting little monster that cooled off my brother?"

"That didn't feel nice!" Mikira shouted from his place in the water.

"Since when could Mikira swim?" Keshi suddenly asked. "I thought he had problems with that!"

"He may be an incompetent idiot, but he's still a selkie," May retorted. "All selkies know how to swim, even stupid ones."

"If we're finished talking about Mikira and his intelligence level, or lack of one, may I point out and ask you three how we're supposed to get back?"

"Hmm … That _is_ a good question," May said. "We can't stay here for long. Otherwise, we will run out of time and not be able to collect the myrrh!"

"We don't even know where our chalice went," Keshi mourned.

"Why don't we just get back home the same way we got here?" Mikira suggested, walking towards his caravanners. His shoes were soaked with water and made a strange, squelching sound when he walked. His hair stuck to the sides of his face and his clothes were sticking to his body. He removed his bandanna from his head and wrung the water out of it before sloppily slapping it back on his head. "That's simple enough!"

"Wrong." Levi sighed and scratched the top of his head. "We don't even know how we got here!"

"Oh, poopy!" Keshi complained.

"Well, I suggest we salvage what's left in our caravan and go along with the flow," May said. "Who knows? We might have some purpose here."

"Purpose is for weirdoes!" Mikira declared randomly.

"Good, then it's for you," Levi said plainly.

"Yeah—hey, what? Hey! I am not a weirdo! I'm just strange!"

"Same thing, if you ask me," May muttered under her breath.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Levi and May ignored the screaming Mikira and sauntered back to the remains of their caravan to scrutinize the wreckage even more carefully. Keshi was making fun of a frazzled Mikira and Yoshi just stared at everyone confusedly.

"Hey! We got something!"

Mikira and Keshi stopped whatever they were doing when they heard May's yell and ran over to where she and Levi were. Yoshi trotted behind them, not wanting to be left out of the excitement.

"Here's our sack of food!" May declared, holding up a large sack of food. "I already threw out what was burnt, moldy, or just plain inedible!"

"And our journal, too," Levi said, lifting a thick book with a red hardback cover out of the wreckage. "I'm surprised that it survived."

"Ooh! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Mikira snatched the journal out of Levi's hands, then turned to him and asked, "Pen?" Levi threw it at him. Mikira caught it and started writing. " 'Today is the weirdest day ever! Today, May, Keshi, Levi, and I ended up in a strange world filled with rainbow-colored freaks that call themselves Piantas! I don't know how we got here and I don't really care because there's no miasma here! Whoopee! … Oh, May, Keshi, and Levi found a weird monster-thing that spat vomited fruit juice all over me. Bleeacchh! I jumped in the ocean and took a bath. With my clothes on. Oh, excuse me, my _new_ clothes on. Yeah, the Piantas wouldn't stop making fun of us, so we all got new clothes! Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! I went on a burning spree today! It was fun! I always get chills of satisfaction whenever I see something burn to a crisp to ashes and fall. Ehehehe … Burn!' "

Keshi had been reading over Mikira's shoulder. When he read the last three sentences, though, the clavat shuddered and turned away from the crazy, pyromaniac selkie.

"So … Now that we've salvaged what we could, let's have a small snack!" May said. She reached into the sack. "Who wants an apple?"

Before anyone could reach, a long tongue stretched from seemingly out of nowhere and swallowed the apple in one gulp. The caravanners stared at Yoshi, astonished by its long tongue. Well, Keshi looked astonished. May looked shocked, Levi looked disgusted, and Mikira held the journal in front of his face in fear that Yoshi would spit fruit juice all over him again.

"Um … I guess Yoshi will eat the apple, then," May said. "Okay, moving on …!"

Mikira, Keshi, and Levi crowded around the bag of food and each chose what they wanted to eat. Mikira chose to snack on a gourd potato, some bannock bread, and a slice of meat. May decided to eat some rainbow grapes, fish, and cherry clusters. Keshi selected some fish, some rainbow grapes, and two star carrots. Levi snacked on a slice of meat, two cherry clusters, and some gourd potatoes.

"Aren't we going to feed Yoshi?" Keshi asked randomly.

Upon hearing its name, Yoshi turned to face the caravanners. Its long tongue quickly found its way to the caravanners' food and gulped down one of Keshi's rainbow grapes.

"… Maybe Yoshi's had enough food for today," May suggested, stuffing two cherries in her mouth hurriedly. She started gnawing at one of her fish as well.

"Mahn … I fhish Sahi whas hewe!" Mikira said through a mouthful of bannock bread. He swallowed and continued, "Sahi liked fish!"

"And I _still_ can't believe you made friends with a sahagin," Levi muttered, taking a bite out of the slice of meat.

True enough, Sahi was a sahagin that Mikira and his team had found in Conall Curach one day. Sahi couldn't fight as well as the other sahagins that the Cilnea caravanners had encountered could, and Levi determined it to be a baby. Mikira then had the "brilliant" idea of training the sahagin to fight on the caravanners' side. Somehow, it had worked … Kind of. Sahi stopped attacking caravanners and came to the Cilnea caravanners' assistance whenever it saw them.

"Sahi creeps me out!" Keshi shuddered as he took a bite out of his fish. He then looked at Yoshi. "Hey, do you think Yoshi likes fish?"

"Stop feeding the monster," May and Levi said simultaneously.

Mikira didn't respond. He was chewing on a gourd potato.

The caravanners ate for half an hour, then stood up, wondering how to get back to their homeland.

"I say we were brought here for a purpose!" May declared, smacking a fist to an open palm. "But what's that purpose?"

The other caravanners were about to answer her, but their thoughts were interrupted when Keshi suddenly fell to the ground.

"Hey! Who's the wise guy?" Keshi demanded.

The four caravanners heard something rustling near them. They and Yoshi, along with the Piantas around the area, looked up to see a strange, blue, crystalline figure standing on top of the statue in the town's square.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫ

A/N: Ah, ha! So it gets more interesting from now on! I'm sure you people who've played Super Mario Sunshine know what's going to happen next! Until next time!


End file.
